Battle of Kowloon
United Kingdom | combatant2 = Qing Dynasty | commander1 = Charles Elliot, Henry Smith | commander2 = Lai En-chioWaley 1958, p. 70 | strength1 = 3 ships | strength2 = 3 junks | casualties1 = 3 wounded | casualties2 = "Several" killed }} The Battle of Kowloon was fought between British and Chinese ships in Kowloon, China, on 4 September 1839. It has been called "the first shot of the First Opium War".Hanes & Sanello 2004, p. 66 Background On 7 July 1839, seamen from the Carnatic and Mangalore, both owned by Jardine, Matheson & Co., landed in Kowloon. They were joined by colleagues from other British and American ships. After a group of sailors consumed the rice liquor samshu, a local named Lin Weixi in the village of Tsim Sha Tsui was beaten in a drunken brawl and died the next day.Hoe & Roebuck 1999, p. 91Hanes & Sanello 2004, p. 61Fay 1975, p. 171 On 15 July, Chief Superintendent of British Trade in China, Charles Elliot, offered rewards of $200 for evidence leading to the conviction of those responsible for the murder and $100 for evidence leading to the instigators of the riot. He also gave $1,500 in compensation to Lin's family, $400 to protect them against extortion of that money from what he called the "lower mandarins", and $100 to be distributed among the villagers.Correspondence 1840, p. 432 Unlike English common law, Chinese law held the community, rather than the individual, responsible. Imperial Commissioner Lin Zexu demanded the death of the culprit and was prepared to accept any sailor, whether innocent or guilty, to settle the matter. On 12 August, under an Act of Parliament of 1833, Elliot began a court of criminal and admiralty jurisdiction on board the Fort William in Hong Kong harbour, with himself as judge and a group of merchants as the jury.Hoe & Roebuck 1999, p. 92 Two men were found guilty of rioting, fined £15 each, and sentenced to three months labour to be served in England. Three men were found guilty of assault and rioting, fined £25 each, and sentenced to six months imprisonment in similar conditions.Correspondence 1840, p. 433 However, the Act was under review and after arriving in England, they were set free on the grounds that the trial held no jurisdiction. Elliot invited Lin to send observers to the trial, but none came.Hanes & Sanello 2004, p. 62 Without the handover of a man to the Chinese, Lin was not satisfied with the proceedings. He viewed the extraterritorial court as an infringement of China's sovereignty. On 15 August, Lin issued an edict that prevented the sale of food to the British.The Chinese Repository vol. 8, p. 216 The Chinese labour serving the British in Macao was withdrawn the next day. War junks arrived in coves along the Pearl River and notices above the fresh water springs warned that they were poisoned. On 24 August, the Portuguese Governor of Macao, Don Adraio Accacio da Silveira Pinto, announced that the Chinese ordered him to expel the British from the colony. He warned Lancelot Dent of the British hong Dent & Co. that the Chinese planned to seize the British dwellings in Macao.Hanes & Sanello 2004, p. 63 On 25 August, former Superintendent John Astell proposed to Elliot that all British boats evacuate to Hong Kong.Correspondence 1840, p. 435 By the end of the month, 2,000 people in over 60 ships were in Hong Kong harbour, without fresh food or water. The ships held European merchants, lascars, and dozens of British families. The Volage of Captain Henry Smith and the Hyacinth sailed to Hong Kong on 30 August. Elliot warned Kowloon officials of escalating conflict if the embargo continued.Hoe & Roebuck 1999, p. 93 Battle On 4 September, Elliot sailed to Kowloon in the cutter Louisa for food supplies, with a small-armed vessel the Pearl, and a pinnace from the Volage of Captain Smith who accompanied him. Upon arrival, there were three anchored Chinese man-of-war junks, whose presence prevented the regular supplies of food. Elliot sent interpreter Karl Gützlaff in a small boat with two men to the centre junk which Elliot thought was the commanding vessel.Correspondence 1840, p. 446 Gützlaff carried two documents that he translated from Elliot. They included demands for food shipments to be restored and a plea not to repeat poisoning the colony's water springs. After a Chinese spokesman read the messages, he told Gützlaff that they lacked the authority to renew food shipments and they directed him to another junk where a naval officer was said to reside.Correspondence 1840, p. 449 There, Gützlaff restated his request to allow people to come out and sell provisions. He repeatedly went back and forth between the two parties, repeating details of the conversation with Elliot. After five or six hours of what Elliot called "delay and irritating evasion", he sent a boat of people on shore with money to purchase supplies, which they accomplished, but were then obliged by authorities to return the provisions. In his report, Elliot wrote that he felt "greatly provoked" upon hearing this and opened fire on the junks, which returned fire with help from the shore battery. They engaged for almost half an hour before the British ships ran low on ammunition and sailed away. After replenishing their cartridges, the Louisa and Pearl re-engaged the junks, which retreated to their former position.Correspondence 1840, p. 447Elleman 2001, p. 18 The battle ended in a stalemate. Three British were reported wounded and "several" Chinese were killed.Janin 1999, p. 116Hoe & Roebuck 1999, p. 95 Aftermath During the evening, Elliot and Smith discussed continuing the battle next morning to destroy the three junks and deploy men to attack the battery, but Smith acceded to Elliot's recommendation not to do so. Elliot wrote that an attack would destroy the village and cause "great injury and irritation" to the inhabitants. He circulated a paper on shore the following day which stated: Notes References *''Correspondence Relating to China'' (1840). London: Printed by T. R. Harrison. *''The Chinese Repository'' (1840). Volume 8. *Elleman, Bruce A. (2001). Modern Chinese warfare, 1795-1989. Routledge. ISBN 0-415-21473-4. *Fay, Peter Ward (1975). The Opium War, 1840-1842. University of North Carolina Press. ISBN 0-8078-1243-9. *Hanes, William Travis; Sanello; Frank (2004). The Opium Wars: The Addiction of One Empire and the Corruption of Another. Sourcebooks. ISBN 1-4022-0149-4. *Hoe, Susanna; Roebuck, Derek (1999). The Taking of Hong Kong: Charles and Clara Elliot in China Waters. Curzon Press. ISBN 0-7007-1145-7. *Janin, Hunt (1999). The India-China Opium Trade in the Nineteenth Century. McFarland. ISBN 0-7864-0715-8. *Waley, Arthur (1958). The Opium War Through Chinese Eyes. Stanford University Press. ISBN 0-8047-0611-5. Category:1839 in China Kowloon Category:Conflicts in 1839 Category:History of Hong Kong Category:Kowloon Kowloon Category:Military of Hong Kong under British rule